Pikachu and Friskys Adventure in Meleeland
by M2 the Mewtwo Guru
Summary: Pikachu has lost his teddy bear and now must get it back. With the help of Frisky and some friends, will he succeed before he and Frisky kill each other? (YAY! I UPDATED!)
1. Oh where, oh where did my teddy bear go?

  
Pikachu and Frisky's Adventure in Meleeland 

By M2 the Mewtwo Guru 

Disclamer: Everything Nintendoy belongs to Nintendo. Everything M2y belongs to M2. Everything Frisky belongs to..well..himself! 

A/N: I always have these don't I? Well.. I'v finished Tales of a Drunken Game and Watch and before I move anywhere torwards such a fic like that again, I'm gonna write this in the mean time. Something humorous, plottyful, and did I mention humorous? Anyway..enjoy. 

-*-*-*--*-*-*-*--*-*-*- 

CHAPTER 1: Oh where, oh where did my teddy bear go? 

Pikachu was in his room sleeping all nice and happily, looking so kawaii, so..so very..yellow, and so very mouse like. Yup. This is Pikachu alright. 

Pikachu: *sleeping* Cha...cha..cha... 

Pichu: *comes in his room singing the ending theme to the Hamtaro song* Lets make a wish, Ooo! Ooo! Make it come true! ...Stupid Hamsters! How dare they move into my terf! I am the cute one around here! Lets see how cute they are when they meet my little friend...heh heh. *pats his knife in a secret..pocket??* 

Pikachu: *still sleeping* Cha..cha... 

Pichu: Wake up bum! 

Pikachu: *rolls over* Chuu.... 

Pichu: *mumbling* Stupid evolved form...*out loud* WAKE UP! 

Pikachu: *rolls back over and falls off the bed* AH! My head!! 

Pichu: ....Bum.. 

Pikachu: *getting up rubbing his poor widdle head* I heard that you...WHERE'S MY TEDDY BEAR??? 

Pichu: *confused* I am not a "WHERE'S MY TEDDY BEAR???"... 

Pikachu: Grrr! Stupid! I can't find my teddy bear! What did I do to deserve such tourment! *cries* WAAAAAAAAA! 

Pichu: ...Eh. I'm gonna get breakfast. See ya later big head..*leaves* 

Pikachu: *looks in a mirror* I have a big head? 

Some time later... 

Pikachu: *Still looking in the mirror* Hm..it doesn't look that big..nah..It's a regular Pikachu he-- MY TEDDY BEAR! Where is it?!?!? *runs out his room into the hall way* 

Pikachu: TEDDY!!!! 

...Silence... *chirp chirp* ...maybe not so much silence.... 

Pikachu: This is unforgivable! Someone mad could only do such a thing! Someone ugly, mean, rotting-- 

Ganondorf: *walks infront of Pikachu* Pikachu. 

Pikachu: And stupid, and..and..big..and mean and ugly, and wicked-- 

Ganondorf: *feeling insulted* Pikachu! 

Pikachu: And no good, a big jerk, and mean, and evil, and wicked, and stupid, and ugly and-- 

Ganondorf: PIKACHU!!!!! 

PIkachu: o_0 What the fudge cakes?! 

Ganondorf: WOULD YOU FREAKING MOVE OUT MY WAY RAT! 

Pikachu: It was you!! 

Ganondorf: ??? 

Pikachu: YOU TOOK HIM! 

Ganondorf: ...What? 

Pikachu: YOU TOOK TEDDY! 

Ganondorf: Who? 

Pikachu: YOU TOOK MY TEDDY BEAR YOU STUPID....uh..STUPID HEAD! 

Ganondorf: I don't want your stupid teddy bear. 

Pikachu: He's not stupid! YOU BUM! AHHH! *tackles Ganondorf* 

Ganondorf: *holding Pikachu by the tail while he's trying to punch him* ...You got problems... 

Pikachu: *still punching* NO I DON'T! AND LET ME GO! That hurts you know.. 

Ganondorf: Eh...*drops Pikachu* Big head.. *leaves him on th floor and walks away* 

Pikachu: ....I DO NOT HAVE A BIG HEAD!!!! AND I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! 

Later that day Pikachu gathered every single one of the Smashers for an emergency meeting. 

Peach: What's the emergency? I have a cake in the oven! 

Link: ...Well that's one emergency. We're all gonna get food posining from you. 

Peach: ...HEY! 

Jigglypuff: Puff! I was just doing my royal nails! 

Yoshi: Uh..You don't have nails Jigglypuff... 

Jigglypuff: Well..uh..If I say I have nails I have nails!!! So, pleh! 

Yoshi: Ok! Ok! Geesh... 

Kirby: *throwing his voice* Marth kisses fish! 

Marth: I DO NOT! Who said that! 

Kirby: Bowser plays with a Barney doll! 

Bowser: HEY!!!! That was last week... 

Kirby: Luigi scared of ice cream!!! 

Luigi: SO-A WHAT?! YOU'D BE TO IF-A YOU WENT THREW THAT THING WITH-A CHINCHILLAS! 

Kirby: ...Eh that shut me up.. 

Mario: Quiet everyone-a! Pikachu has something to say! 

All: *silence* 

Pikachu: *Ahem* WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK MY TEDDY BEAR?! 

All: .... 

Roy: ..there are a lot of capitals in this fic... 

Mewtwo: You brought us here over a lost teddy bear? 

C. Falcon: That's stupid! 

Pichu: Boo! Who cares about a stupid teddy bear? 

Ness: I lost my widdle bunny rabbit once... 

Pichu: Boo! Who still cares! I'm out of here! 

Zelda: Yah. I had stuff to do! *leaves* 

All: Yah! *leaves Pikachu all alone* 

Pikachu: *sniff* Doesn't anybody care about teddy? 

Peach: *crying* That...poor..teddy bear... 

Link: *from the kitchen* GAAH! PEACH! THE CAKE IS BURNING!!! 

Peach: Uh-oh.. 

Link: *runs in with his hat on fire* AHHHH! MY HAT'S ON FIRE!!! 

Peach: I-a...better go! 

Link: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! 

Pikachu: o0 Eh...Me, too! 

Link: HELP!!!! AHHHHHHHH! 

Back in Pikachu's room.. 

Pikachu: *sniff* I'll find you somewhere teddy... *finds a note on his bed* Hm? *starts to read it* 

HAHAHAHAHA! I have your teddy! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!!!! You'll have to find me to get it back!!! GAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll be at the Great Castle of Final Doomation!! JUST TRY TO AND GET HIM BACK! HAHAHA!   
P.S. ph34r the h4mst3rs!!! 

Pikachu: What the hell? Hey! He took teddy! I gotta get him back!! Whoever you are, I'm gonna find you and get back my Teddy Bear!!! *puts on his blue party hat* Even if all by myself!! *walks to the door but trips over a bottle of ketchup* Owie! I gotta remember to move that... *leaves* 

----- 

Will Pikachu find his teddy bear? Will Peach's cake come out good? Will Pichu ever learn to love Hamtaro? Will Link's hat burn to a crisp? Find out next time On Dragon Ball Z--er...in the next chapter! 


	2. What on earth..? A chinchilla?

CHAPTER 2: What on earth..? A chinchilla? 

*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*--*-* 

Sence no one cared about Pikachu's Teddy, the rodent went off into Meleeland to find Castle Final Doomation and save his Teddy all on his own. 

Pikachu: Good for nothing Smashers...I do not have a big head! I do not!! 

???: YEEA YOU BETTER RUN YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING PEICE OF @#%$! IF I GET MY PAWS ON YOU YOU'RE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROULE! DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!! KEEP RUNNING BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND YOU ^#%@& AND DON'T COME BACK! 

Pikachu: 0_0 Oh my... 

???: What the hell are you looking at you yellow trash! 

Pikachu: *angry* Hey now! You should be talking you gray fuzzie!!! 

???: Fuzzie?!?!?! I am a chinchilla! CHINCHILLA!!! *sits on the ground* And my jar of cherios have been stolen... 

Pikachu: Aww...what happened chinchilla? 

Frisky: My name is Frisky you idiot! 

Pikachu: Well you didn't tell me!! 

Frisky: Oh forget you! 

Pikachu: Forget you, too! 

Frisky: I have far more better things to do... 

Pikachu: Me, too... 

Frisky/Pikachu: Like go to Castle Final Doomation! 

Pikachu: Hey that's where I'm going! 

Frisky: I believe everyone knows that by now.. 

Pikachu: Hmph! Well I better be on my way! 

Frisky: Just don't get in my way! 

Pikachu/Frisky: Grrr!!! 

So the two rodents went along the merry trail together... 

Frisky: WE ARE NOT GOING TOGETHER! 

Pikachu: DITTO! 

Err.... 

Frisky: STOP FOLLOWING ME!!! 

Pikachu: YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!!! 

Frisky: Grrr...*glares at Pikachu* 

Pikachu: Grrr...*glares at Frisky* 

Er..Well what would you know! It's Yoshi! 

Frisky/Pikachu: ....? 

Err...I said it's Yoshi!!! 

Frisky/Pikachu: *annoyed* 

Dammit Yoshi get your butt out here!!! 

Yoshi: *comes running* Huff puff..YoHsI!! 

Pikachu: ..Are you Ok? 

Frisky: What's with the green dog? 

Yoshi: ~.~ I'm not a doggy!!! 

Frisky: Whatever.. 

Pikachu: What are you doing here? 

Frisky: Yea! 

Yoshi: Yea! What AM I doing here??? 

Well...you're Yoshi!! 

Yoshi: Hmm...I AM!! 

Pikachu: *sigh* I better just be going... 

Frisky: Me, too! I want my cherios! 

Yoshi: Me three, cause I'm Yoshi! 

Now Yoshi has joined this group--- 

Pikachu/Frisky: WE ARE NOT A GROUP!!! 

Yoshi: Err...we're not??? 

Yea..whatever..so these three people, who are NOT in a group may I remind you, continue on to Castle Final Doomation. Pikachu hopping to save his Teddy Bear, Frisky, a gray chinchilla, hopping to get his jar of cherios, and Yoshi...just there cause..he's Yoshi! Well..really just to keep them from fighting... 

Frisky: Come on you whimp! Bring it on! 

Pikachu: Oh you're asking for it!!! 

Yoshi: *sitting in a lawn chair sipping on ice tea* Yoshi! 

Frisky/Pikachu: *in a bloody battle* 

...Why do I bother??? 

Yoshi: We've been using many question marks haven't we? 

*sigh* ....But what is this? In the bushes! Don't you hear a rustle? 

*Silence* 

I SAID "DON'T YOU HEAR A RUSTLE?"!!!! 

In the bush: *rustle ruslte* 

Yoshi: AHH!! What is that? What can it be? Will this be our doom? Or is it a tasty dounut? 

Frisky/Pikachu: *stop fighting* 

Frisky: I swear something is wrong with your green dog. 

Pikachu: Heh. 

Yoshi: I am not a doggy!!! 

In the bush: ....Merf..purrrrr... 

All: *shriek* OH NO!!!!! 

----- 

What is this rustle in the bushes? Is Yoshi right about what he said? Is this their doom? Or is it a dounut? Wait..but what about Link? Lets check up on him! 

Link: ....*half toasted hair and a burnt up hat*.... 

Peach: *sigh* My cake just didn't come out good... 

Link: ...You..you... 

Kirby: I'll eat it! *enhales the burnt cake* Mmm..ugh..owww.... x_x 

Peach: Hmph! No respect! 

Link: ....My hat..You..burnt..it! 

Peach: No one told you to stick your head in a flamming oven... 

Link: THE WHOLE KICTHEN WAS ON FIRE!!! 

Mario: Oh dear..Peach not again! 

Peach: *sigh* Sorry..geesh... 

Well..what about Pichu...wait..what do you mean we can't find him! We must know if he loves Hamtaro yet! The rat is so evil! He carries around a knife!! He's a danger to all! .... What do you mean I'm gonna get fired if I don't shut up? I'm writing this story ain't I??....Ok! Ok! I'm shutting up! *mumbles* Stupid invisible people who orders you around all the freaking time...oops.. (A/N: Ack... I had to fix this chappie up a bit... -.-) 


	3. The Merfems!

  
A/N: Just for the joy of it, I'm writing an Author's Note!! Yay! Yay, I say! *ahem* Now we meet some very new friends. I hope you don't mind me putting a home made creature in here. It'll only last for so long. And Blissey, at this moment no comeos. But that doesn't mean I won't have them later on... 

CHAPTER 3: The Merfems! 

*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*--*-*-*-* 

When we last left our duo and their green dog-- 

Yoshi: YOSHI NOT A DOGGY!!! 

Of course you aren't! *ahem* They heard a rustle in the bushes. What could this rustle be? Don't we all wish we knew? I sure do! When will the keeper of this rustling show it's wicked face and--- 

Pikachu: For the love of fudge, SHUT UP! 

....Meanie! 

Pikachu: *ahem* What should we do? 

Frisky: How am I supose to know! 

Yoshi: Yoshi! 

In the bush: *rustle rustle* Merf...Purr! 

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 

Out from the bushes pops a a white widdle furr ball with long, shrap gray ears, two two-toed sharp feet, green and purple anntenias, and red-pinkish eyes! Ooo! It's scary! 

Pikachu: Actually..I think it's kinda cute! 

frisky: Only a dummy would say that... 

Pikachu: I am not a dummy! ...And I don't have a big head!! 

Yoshi: ..Yoshi! 

Frisky: Now all he does is say "Yoshi"?! What's with you doggy! Sick it! Sick that stupid..thing! 

That thing is a Merfem and I put a lot of work into making it up, not so you can be a bad chinchilla and insult it and want Yoshi to tear it up into widdle peices and--- 

Yoshi: For gods sake shut up!!! 

Pikachu: Yeah! 

Frisky: You're annoying! 

Merfem: Merf! 

...*sniff* I feel so unwanted...meaines! 

Frisky: *ahem* So go sick it doggy!! 

Pikachu: Yoshi is not a dog... 

Yoshi: Thank you! *kisses Pikachu* THANK YOU! 

Pikachu: @_@ I've seen evil..it is not nice... 

Frisky: Fine..I'll just scare it away! *bravely walks up to the Merfem* 

Merfem: ...Merrrf? 

Frisky: Listen you! Scram!!! 

Merfem: ....Plurr! *blows bubbles in his face* 

Pikachu: I do believe this is not Digimon... 

Frisky: GAH! MY EYES!! I CAN'T FREAKING SEE! GAAAAH!!!!!! *starts to run in circles* 

Pikachu: -_-;; How useless.... 

Frisky: I HEARD THAT YOU PEICE OF YELLOW CRUSTY CORN! I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!!!! *crashes into a tree* Ow... 

Yoshi: Excus me widdle fella, but what do you want? 

Merfem: Merf, merf, merf. Merf, merf, merrrrrr. MERF! Merf, merf, merf, MERF MERF MERF MERF MERF! Mer-fif-it. MER-FIF-IT!!!!! (I just love saying these words) 

Pikachu: What in blue blasses... This isn't Pokemon either!! 

Yoshi: Oh shut up! 

Merfem: Merf! 

Pikachu: Hmp-- 

Frisky: *tackles Pikachu* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!! 

Pikachu: NOT IF I KILL YOU!!!!! *both get into a bloody fight* 

Merfem: ... 

Yoshi: Err...so like you were saying...your favorite crown got stolen and now all the Merfems are out to sick revenge on the dreaded cursed one and you think that's us? 

Merfem: *nods* 

Yoshi: And now you're gonna kill us, am I right? 

Merfem: *nods again* 

Yoshi: ...Oh fudge... 

Later that day...We join our duo and their green..I mean we join Pikachu and Frisky AND Yoshi at the Merfem territory, getting ready to be burned at the stake.. 

Yoshi: You're enjoying this aren't you? 

Yes I am. You good for nothing meanies!! 

Yoshi: Woah, what a cruel life I live... 

Frisky: Oh shut! 

Pikachu: *bites Frisky's ear* You shut up!! 

Frisky: *bites Pikachu's nose* MAKE ME! 

Pikachu: Grr! 

Frisky: Grr! *they both get into a biting fest* 

Merfem leader: (translated) My people! The evil one has retunred to the scene of the crime WITH friends here to steal MORE treasures from us! 

Merfem: BURN THEM!! 

Yoshi: .....Woooaaahhh.... 

But wait! What is that in the sky? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's.....A FALLEN STAR??? 

???: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

No! It's.....Kirby!!! Wait... What is he doing here!! He ate Peach's cake! He can't be here! He must go away! They must die! End of story!-- 

All: SHUT UP! 

....Fine fine... 

Kirby: *crashes threw the place and eventually into te three* OOF! 

Pikachu: Hey watch it I'm trying to---*gets bitten* OW! You!! *starts fighting with Frisky again* 

Yoshi: Save us! SAVE ME!!! 

Kirby: No problem!! *takes out some of Peach's cake* Here you go widdle fuzzies! *throws it at them* 

Merfems: *stare at it* ...Merf... *start to eat* Mm...urrr.... x_x 

Kirby: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the keeper of the cake! FEAR ME! MEEEEEE!! 

Yoshi: GET ME LOOSE! THESE GUYS ARE CRAZY!!!!! 

Frisky: OH THAT'S IT DOGGY! I'M GONNA---*gets bitten* PIKACHU!!! 

Pikachu: I'm not done with you!!! 

Later that uh..night. Yea! Night! We see our group of four back on the trail. 

Kirby: Well...I better go. Peach thinks I'm food poisined and I want that one grand for suing her. 

Yoshi: I better go too. You guys are insane. 

Frisky: WHY I SHOULD!!! 

Pikachu: *holding him back* NO CAUSE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!! 

Frisky: OH YEAH!! 

Pikachu: YEAH!! *the two start to fight..again..* 

Kirby: *sweatdrop* Rodents... 

Yoshi: Where?! 

Kirby: *sigh* Lets go back to the Mansion, Doggy... 

Yoshi: I AM NOT A DOGGY!!!!!!! 

So Yoshi and Kirby left. Pikachu and Frisky soon stopped fighting due to hunger. But because this is a sweet fic, they didn't get any boo boo's, YAY! 

Pikachu: Something is wrong with her... 

Frisky: I truely agree... 

*Silence* 

Pikachu: Bum. 

Frisky: You a bum! 

Pikachu: You're the bum! 

Frisky: No you!! 

Pikachu: YOU! 

Frisky: YOU!! 

Pikachu: I should...oh hell I don't feel like it. I'm tired. 

Frisky: Me too.. *they both coloasp and fall to sleep* 

Awww! How cute! Err...Pichu time yes? Please come on! PICHU, PICHU, PICHU! Ya'll wanna see Pichu, right? Yeah PICHU!!   
*Ahem* Not to far away, far away (confusing no?) Pichu sat somewhere waiting..and waitng...and waiting...and--- 

Pichu: You like being shouted at don't you? 

Err... 

Pichu: JUST SHUT UP! 

...Hmph! 

Pichu: *ahem* Soon....I shall see you face to face...then we shall see who is CUTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA*choke!!*hahahahahha...heh heh... 

Oh brother... 

Pichu: SHUT UP! 

  
------------- 

So that ends chpater 3. Pikachu and Frisky are all alone. Now they must find Pikachu's Teddy Bear, Frisky's jar of Cherios and..maybe even the crown of the Merfems! Who knows what will happen next! Who knows? Maybe I do! Hee hee hee. Find out next time in chapter three! There I did it right! Wait...no...I mean Chpater four!!! Yeah! P.S. I know it was wrong of me to put the Merfems in this story. I try to avoid putting in self created characters in me fics. Except for Frisky..well.. He was real! ^^ I gots a picture of a Merfem if yous are interested. I'd be happy to show it to yous. Just E-mail me and I'll send it to you. Yayness for the chinchillas! 


	4. Merf Merf Merf!

A/N: *hisses at the light* ARGH! I've been released from authors block! Like... YAY! Time for the story! Yay again! And uh... Darn, I can't think of what to say... Nu.. My Author's Note feels meaningless... Oh no... *ahem* Excuse me. ^^ Sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories. But I'm back! For the time anyways. Yeah. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

CHAPTER 4: Merf Merf Merf! 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**The next day Pikachu and Frisky woke up nice and early. What a beautiful day it was-- **

Frisky: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! 

** Err... Well... **

Pikachu: What the hell?! I didn't do anything, you rat! 

Frisky: RAT?! I'll show you! *starts to choke Pikachu* 

Pikachu: *chokes him back* Get off of me you merf! 

Frisky: Merf?! I'll merf you one! 

** Hey! Stop saying "Merf" you bakas! **

P/F: SHUT UP DAMN IT! 

** *sniff*... You... Merfs! *sobs* **

Pikachu: She has a problem. 

Frisky: Yeah... Like that green doggy. 

** Back at the mansion... **

Yoshi: I AM NOT A DOGGY!!! ;.; 

** Back at Frisky and Pikachu... **

Pikachu: You heard something? 

Frisky: ...Nope. 

Pikachu: I'm hungry. How'sa 'bout you? 

Frisky: Yeah... That damn thing took my cherios... 

Pikachu: Aww. Poor chinchilla. 

Frisky: Shut up! 

Pikachu: *remembers his teddy bear* Om my gosh! My teddy bear is gone! 

Frisky: Eh... 

Pikachu: *runs in circles* TEDDY! 

Frisky: *sweat drops, moves away* Uh huh... 

Pikachu: Teddy where are you?! *pause* 

Frisky: ... 

Pikachu: Final Doomation! That castle! We gotta GO! 

Frisky: Yeah... Okay... 

Pikachu: *picks up a stick* Come with me or Woody will kill yous! 

Frisky: ...*backs away more* Eh... Drunken lemour... 

Pikachu: You dare defy Woody?! YOU DIE! *throws stick* 

Frisky: *ducks the stick* Idiot! 

???: *gets hit with the stick* OWIE! 

Pikachu: Nu! The broccoli and cheese people have found us! 

ChaosBliss: Err... I'm ChaosBliss... 

Pikachu: YOU LIE! 

ChaosBliss: Is he okay? 

Frisky: Nah... Pikachu doesn't have a brain. 

ChaosBliss: Aww... 

Pikachu: *starry eyed* I know! I AM cute! 

ChaosBliss: But not as great as Pichu! 

Frisky: Grr... Lets go already! 

ChaosBliss and Pikachu: YAY! 

Frisky: Not you ChaosBliss! We don't even know you! 

ChaosBliss: Well, I know me and that's good enough! ^^ 

Frisky: Ri-ight... 

Pikachu: Ooo! Ooo! Please, Frisky! Can we take the cute li'l ChaosBliss with us? PWEEZE? 

ChaosBliss: ^^ 

Frisky: Uh... No. 

Pikachu: Hey! Who made you in charge of things? Huh?! 

Frisky: Pfft. I have ties with the author... 

Pikachu: Yeah, but it's called "PIKACHU and Frisky's Adventure in Meleeland" not "FRISKY and Pikachu's Adventure in Meleeland!" 

Frisky: Uh... So? 

Pikachu: That makes me the star and you the grey side kick. 

Frisky: Sure... Whatever... 

ChaosBliss: *blink blink* 

Frisky: Ugh... Fine we can take along ChaosBliss... As long as the story stays "Frisky and Pikachu's Adventure in Meleeland"... 

Pikachu: Yay! 

ChaosBliss: Woo hoo! 

Pikachu: Wait a sec... IT WAS NEVER CALLED THAT! 

Frisky: *whistles and walks away* 

Pikachu: Hey, wait for us! *grabs ChaosBliss and follows* 

** And so Pikachu, Frisky, and their new friend, ChaosBliss, went along their merry li'l way to the land of sweets and cookies-- **

Pikachu: STICK TO THE STORY! 

** Eep! Sorry... *ahem* So the three went along to find the castle at Final Doomation to save their precious belongings and the crown for the Merfems. Why someone would still a teddy bear, a bottle of cherios, and a crown that belongs to a group of weird furballs is beyond me falks. Then again, I should know. *wink wink* **

Frisky: Come on already! 

** Alright alright... So on their way they came across an odd toll booth. What would a toll booth be doing out here in the middle of a forest? Well, to thinken the plot of course! **

ChaosBliss: Well, this is where I do my job. 

Pikachu: What job? 

ChaosBliss: Presenting this messege to you of course! 

Frisky: A messege? Like what? 

Pikachu: Come on boy! Spit it out-- Er, read it! 

ChaosBliss: *ahem* It says: "To make it a little harder to get your stuff back, I made sure you won't get to Final Doomation easily. So talk to the turtle freak at the toll booth to see what you must do. P. S. FEAR THEM HAM-HAMS!" 

Frisky: Freaky... 

Pikachu: *nods* 

ChaosBliss: Well, I'm done. See ya! *with a POOF he's gone* 

Frisky: Double freaky... 

Pikachu: *nods some more* 

Frisky: Well, lets talk to this turtle freak. *walks up to the toll booth* Hey-- 

Koopa: I AM NOT A TURTLE FREAK! 

Frisky: I didn't even say anything... 

Koopa: Well.. You were gonna say it! Plus, I heard you and your friends talking about me you jerk! 

Frisky: Feh. 

Pikachu: *goes up to the booth* Where's Final Doomation? 

Koopa: *points to the other side of the booth* There. 

Pikachu: Thank-- 

Koopa: But you're not going any where! 

Pikachu: Why? 

Koopa: You need three Yoshi marbles. 

Frisky: Three what now? 

Koopa: Three Yoshi marbles. One red one, one blue one, and one green one. 

Pikachu: Where do we get those from? 

Koopa: Yoshis of course. 

Frisky: Do they lay them like eggs or something? 

Koopa: No. Now enough questions! Get me those three Yoshi marbles or not going to Final Doomation! 

Frisky: Hmph... Fine! Lets go Pika! *drags Pikachu away from the booth to do some thinking* 

Pikachu: So what are we gonna do? 

Frisky: We're gonna get those Yoshi marbles of course! 

Pikachu: How? 

Frisky: I don't know... But where there's a will... There's a-- 

Pikachu: MEWTWO! 

Frisky: A Mewtwo for a will? 

Pikachu: Nu! MEWTWO! *points to Mewtwo who seems to be at a chicken shop across the road with Bowser and Ganondorf* 

Frisky: Now... This is just screwy. 

** I hear you there! One minute you're lost in a forest, the next, you're by a chicken shop! **

Frisky: No one asked you to speak, you know... 

** Oh shut up... **

Pikachu: *goes over to Mewtwo* What are you doing over here Mewtwo? 

Mewtwo: They sell good chicken. 

Bowser: Better than KFC. 

Ganondorf: Meh! Pa-lease! This chicken sucks! 

Frisky: KFC is poisin, you know. 

Ganondorf: Hm... This chicken is good actually. *nods* 

Pikachu: Uh... Well... Hey Mewtwo, can ya tell us some about the Yoshi marbles? You're smart and all. 

Mewtwo: No. 

Pikachu: Why not? 

Mewtwo: Because I do not feel like it. 

Pikachu: ;.; You suck. 

Mewtwo: *growls* 

Frisky: -.-; Excuse the yellow furball... He's had a rough day. 

Mewtwo: Whatever. 

Pikachu: ^^ Can you show us to the Yoshi marbles? 

Mewtwo: No. 

Pikachu: Why not? 

Mewtwo: Because I do not feel like it. 

Pikachu: ...Can you give us a Yoshi marble? 

Mewtwo: No. 

Pikachu: Why not?! 

Mewtwo: Because-- Bah... *sighs* Listen you annoying rodent, just find the three Yoshis that have the damn marbles and leave me alone. 

Pikachu: Thanks Mr. Lumpkins-- 

Mewtwo: *growls again* 

Pikachu: Er... MooMoo Cat-- 

Mewtwo: *growls more* 

Pikachu: Er... Mewtwo... 

Mewtwo: Now scram. 

Frisky: Come on Pikaboy... We have more thinking to do... *drags Pikachu away* 

Pikachu: So what are we suppose to do? 

Frisky: I don't know... But I'll think of something... 

Pikachu: And what about me? 

Frisky: What about you? 

Pikachu: What am I suppose to do? We're a team right? 

Frisky: No. 

Pikachu: Stop messing with me! 

Frisky: Shut up... 

Pikachu: That's it! *picks up another stick* Woody will kill yous! 

Frisky: It's a freaking stick! 

Pikachu: Do not defy my Woody! ATTACK! 

** And so, once again, we leave our friends fighting. Yep. Will they ever learn to work together? Or should it be, "Will Frisky ever learn to work with Pikachu?" But what good, great, funny, lovable story doesn't have a stubburn mean character? We all love them, right? Right? *ahem* Anyway, will Pikachu and Frisky ever stop fighting and find those Yoshi marbles so they can get to Final Doomation? What the heck are Yoshi marbles? What is up with this freaking "Fear the Ham-Hams" and junk?! You'll have to find out on the next eppie of *Dun dun dun* Pikachu and Frisky's-- Ah, you know the title... **

Koopa: Lazy bum... 

** That's my name, don't wear it out! ^^; **

~*~*~*~*~ 

  
Sorry for the late chappie, again. I kinda lost the ability to do much over the past weeks. I mainly spent my time drawing, site building, writing poetry, and being lazy. Yeah. 


End file.
